


Here

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Unnecessary rescue attempt





	Here

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Once the guard had grown tired, Thaal decided, he would make his move. Already, he'd stolen the keys, had snatched them from a guard's belt, and he was ready to use them. Just a couple more minutes, and the guard would be too drowsy to really put up much of a fight.

Before Sinestro could put his plan into action, however, he heard a thud, saw it vibrate through the wall. And the door was blasted off its hinges from the outside, to reveal a green clad figure framed in the doorway. "Fancy seeing you here," Hal greeted, and he rested his weight on the door frame.

Despite the cavalier attitude, Hal looked a mess, hair sweaty, stuck to his forehead, and breath coming fast. He'd been in a fight. Well, of course, Hal would have taken the blunt approach to rescue and simply barged his way in. There had been a lot of guards out there. Honestly, it was impressive.

Automatically, Sinestro made to move, to check Hal was not about to keel over, but he was stopped by his chains. So instead he asked, as he made to finally use the keys to free himself, "Are you alright? You know I could have escaped here without your help…"

Without being asked to, Hal snapped through the chains using an easily created construct and thereby rendered the keys useless. "I'm fine," he dismissed. "Though I might not be later. I uh -" sheepishly, he rubbed at the back his neck - "kinda disobeyed the Guardians' orders to not rescue you."

It was nothing new, but it would cause complications. Sinestro sighed, dropped the keys, and moved closer so he could grasp Hal's shoulder. "It will be fine," he assured, holding Hal's gaze to have the message sink in. "There is nothing you and I cannot convince the Guardians of. Perhaps you were caught up in a solar storm, and it hurled you to the planet below. That is why they register your presence here."

"That could work," Hal mused. "Ignoring that a solar storm has never thrown me off course before." No doubt thinking on an explanation for the hole in his story, Hal scratched his chin. Personally, Thaal thought it probably didn't matter if the story was believable or not. The Guardians wouldn't be able to argue against the both of them. Most likely.

"Perhaps," Sinestro offered up with a smirk, "you were so distraught by my loss, even flying became difficult to you. Or the storm was yellow. Whichever you prefer. I will back you up either way." Having contributed all he could, Sinestro sidestepped Hal and headed for the door. Outside, unconscious guards littered the hallway.

"Yeah, I think I'll go with being distraught," Hal agreed, before he noticed Sinestro had moved on. Quickly, he stood at Sinestro's side. When he saw the destruction he had wrought, he ran his fingers through his hair. Then he mussed it up, so the strands all went in different directions.

Sidelong, Sinestro glanced to Hal, and he had to ask, "Jordan, what are you doing?" Now, Hal's hair looked a complete mess, even more than usual, and Sinestro was itching to fix it. How could Hal stand looking so untidy? The knots that had been created were repulsive.

"I just flew through a solar storm, Sinestro, try to keep up," Hal reminded, and he set his hands on his hips. His hair was so incredibly distracting, hard to ignore. Even when Sinestro tried to pull his gaze away, it was drawn back, magnetically, to the tangled strands. "I figure my hair won't look so perfect anymore, right?"

"That is true," Sinestro allowed, giving up on not looking at Hal's hair. Instead, he eyed it critically. Perhaps Hal needed a haircut. It wouldn't be able to look so messy then. "If it is authenticity you are looking for, however, I suggest you go find a solar storm to fly through."

After a moment of silence, Hal glanced sideways at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" The corners of Hal's lips were turned down, he seemed sad, all of a sudden. And Thaal instantly realised his mistake.

"Of course not," Sinestro back tracked. "I simply mean to help you, Jordan." An irritated glance he shot at Hal's hair. "You could start with a haircut. It is far too long." In truth, it was probably only too long by a few centimetres but even that was too much for Sinestro.

"Your hair is too long," Hal snapped back childishly, hands still on his hips. Despite how much of an obviously knee jerk response that had been, Thaal couldn't help but wonder if it was true. He tried to create a mirror with his ring, just to check, but of course, he had no ring. It had been taken from him and he ended up looking kind of stupid.

Fortunately, Hal picked up on what Sinestro had been trying to do. "Here," he said, and he handed Sinestro a glowing green ring. "Some of the aliens were studying it. I don't think they got any info, but I destroyed all their equipment just to be sure."

Given his ring back, Sinestro was only half listening to Hal, too busy placing the object back where it belonged. It sparkled on his finger, perfectly complimenting the colour of his skin, and green light formed over his body. "Thank you," Sinestro said, though he didn't look up. He couldn't imagine what he'd do without his ring.

Hal probably said something in reply but Thaal was not listening. The reason he'd been trying to use his ring in the first place had returned to him and he was studying his hair in the reflective surface he'd just created. It looked fine to him.

The construct was snatched out of Sinestro's hand and he looked up to see Hal rolling his eyes. "Stop that. Your hair is perfect. Mine on the other hand…" Just as Sinestro had been, Hal studied his hair with a critical eye. Then he messed it up further and tossed the mirror to the side. Sinestro gritted his teeth. Hal lived to irritate him. "You might be right. Bit long."

On the other hand, Thaal did like being told he was right. "Of course I am," he declared, waving a dismissive hand against any arguments, and then he added, "Come on." His fingers gripped into Hal's shoulder, ready to lead him away, though he quickly had to avert his gaze to avoid the eyesore that was Hal's messy hair. "I believe we have a tale to spin to the Guardians."


End file.
